


imprison

by scandalous



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation [13]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Murder Kink, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Hannibal and Will are imprisoned, in adjoining cells. Dirty talk ensues.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Merry Month of Masturbation [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726999
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	imprison

**Author's Note:**

> for **dick or treat** and the **merry month of masturbation**.
> 
> thirty minutes til midnight but i made it, yall.
> 
> enjoy!

The problem of having captured the Murder Husbands, Frederick Chilton has found out, is that they refuse to shut up.

It's important to keep them in adjoining cells, as they are an unit. Will without Hannibal would not have become a murderer (most likely, at the very least); Hannibal without Will would never have let himself be captured by the FBI the first time, and wouldn't have been found the second time. They're an unit, and testing one is testing the other. So for all intents and purposes, they have to be kept together.

It's still a pain in the ass, though, he can't deny that — especially with how _open_ they are at all times, about the fact they were involved. And _are_ involved, he guesses, although they can't touch each other now.

The cameras and the corners he bugged to pick up audio show exactly what they talk about, in great detail, as they both touch themselves through their jumpsuits.

"I can't wait until we're out of here, Hannibal," Will says, voice low and sultry as he settles the closest he can to Hannibal's cell, head against the glass. Hannibal is in a similar position.

"I can't wait either," he says.

"I can't wait until I get to fuck you — I can't wait until I can pound your ass and shove your face onto a pool of Chilton's blood."

Hannibal groans softly at that, sucks in a breath. "Sounds wonderful, Will. I am sure we would have a lot of fun next to his corpse, before we had to leave the scene. I'm sure we could take a few organs from it."

"Yes," Will says, hands pressing against his burgeoning erection. "It'll be incredible. I love you, Hannibal. I cannot wait to get out of here with you."

Chilton's face is flushed pink and he looks away, puts the headphones down.

"What were they talking about?" Alana asks.

He makes a noise of discomfort. "Will talked about _pounding his ass_ while he shoved his face on a pool of my blood."

Alana pulls a face. "God. They just live off making people uncomfortable."

"I'm moving back to Cuba," Chilton jokes lightly as he gets up. "I have to take care of them, though. I have to keep them in check. At least somewhat."

Alana huffs. "I wish we could have just opted for the federal death penalty."

"I don't think Will would've gotten it," he says, looking at his nails. "Besides, it's better to study them for the rest of their days, to know what is up with them, than to have them gone in two, three years' time."

"I suppose so," Alana agrees. "Have they said anything about me and Margot?"

"No, they're quiet on that account," he says. "I think Will might have convinced Hannibal not to kill you and your family."

"How kind of him," she drawls sarcastically.

"Well, I didn't have the same luck," Chilton offers her with a shrug. "They'll just keep masturbating and talking about how they want to kill me. Not much we can do about that. But I'm going home now."

"Have a safe ride home," Alana tells him.

"I'll try to," he tells her, putting his jacket on.

In the other side of the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter mess with the bugs on their cells to not be heard as they discuss their escape plans. Of course, Chilton and Alana will not find out about this, and the guards are too far away from them to listen in.

"I love you," Will tells Hannibal.

"I love you too," Hannibal says.

They'll get out of there, eventually. And Will _will_ shove Hannibal's face on a pool of Chilton's blood.


End file.
